The Replacements
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: What if Haruhi didn't exist? What if she had been replaced with two twins who didn't have a clue what they'd gotten themselves into? Madness, of course! KyoyaxOC, OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for new stories! *laughs* I haven't started one for a while, so this'll be fun!  
Yes, Hayley and Sibrina are back! (if you don't recognize the names, go read Chasing Love! :D) Yes their appearance has changed, and this time we're actual twins, but it's still us! Note: I am Hayley, and my bff/sister from another mister is Nightengale'Serenade93!  
Anyway, get to reading! I'll try not to disappoint! :D**

**By the way; in Japan, it's quite common for girls to have boys names and vice versa, and since most of them aren't familiar with the name "Hayley" that's why they don't instantly realize ;)**

**And I don't have a grudge against Haruhi- my apparent hatred of her is just for the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! The wonderful Bisco Hatori does! (Yes, I rip her a new one at one point, but I still think she's awesome! And yes, I think the English voices SUCK!)**

"Wah! Sibi-chan!" Sibrina barely had time to look up before I glomped her, knocking her to the ground. "It's so awful, Sibi!" I sobbed.

"What now?" Sibrina sighed patiently, sitting up and calmly prying me off of her. I stared at her with tears in my turquoise blue eyes. "They ruined it!" I wailed. Her identical eyes hardened. "Did you watch some of it without me?" She asked in disbelief. "…Maybe…" She glowered at me, then snatched a handful of my pitch black hair and unceremoniously dragged me to our bedroom and through me in front of the TV.

"I can't believe you started without me!" She fumed, grabbing the remote and hitting play. "But it's so awful!" I cried. "Those fools! They ruined everything!" I went on.

"Wow." Sibrina's eyes widened as she listened to the voices of the new English version of Ouran High School Host Club. "Could they have picked worse voices?" She wondered aloud. I nodded fervently. "I know! Kyoya sounds like freaking Snape from Potter Puppet Pals!" I cried. "It's so un-sexy." I groaned, flopping back on the bed..

"Tamaki isn't that bad though." Sibrina remarked. "He's the only good one. Mori isn't _that _bad, but everyone else sucks." I said. I sat up suddenly. "And Haruhi is way to girly." I went on. Sibrina sighed, waiting for it. She knew this was coming.

"And Haruhi is such a terrible heroine!" I went on. "I mean, she's so dense, and she doesn't appreciate the friends those guys are to her!" I stood up, jabbing a finger in the air. "Bisco Hatori failed epically in picking her!" I cried dramatically.

"So do you think you can do better?" Sibrina and I leaped ten feet in the air when we heard a voice. "Who's there?!" Sibrina demanded. The voice laughed. "Answer my question."

"Of course we could do better!" I exclaimed. "Well then; good luck!"

I opened my mouth to ask what the heck was going on, when I blacked out.

OoO

"Hayley, what the heck did you get us into?" Sibrina growled, shaking me awake. "I don't know." I moaned, sitting up. "Nice rags by the way." I added, nodding towards her slacks. They looked exactly like what Haruhi had worn on her first day at Ouran.

"Hayley! Your hair!" Sibrina gasped, and I reached up to touch my hair, my eyes widening when I felt how it had been chopped off close to my head.

"And when did you get glasses?" I demanded, staring at the huge, dorky glasses on her face. "Apparently when you did." Sibrina replied. I yanked off the glasses, then my vision blurred and I couldn't see. I put them back on hurriedly, staring at Sibrina, on the brink of panic.

"I think we're Haruhi." Sibrina said hoarsely. I rolled my eyes. "That's insane." I said. She wordlessly pointed up and I raised my head, my jaw dropping at the fountain in front of us.

"That's the one from the Ouran garden!" I gasped, leaping to my feet. "Look." Sibrina pointed again and my eyes widened at the huge pink school, bearing a sign that read "Ouran Academy".

"Sibrina."

"What?"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"We don't live in Kansas."

"You know what I mean." I turned slowly to stare at Sibrina, a smile spreading across my face. "I think we really are Haruhi!" I squealed. "Which means… _they're _inside." I stared at the school with wide eyes. "Well wipe that drool off your face and let's go!" Sibrina dragged me towards the school.

We were being remarkably calm for two girls who had wound up in an anime; but in our old lives, about three seconds ago I mean, we had already been relating everything we saw to animes. Mostly Ouran.

We ran to the libraries first, deciding we would reenact everything Haruhi had done. If we screwed up, things could get bad.

"There it is." Sibrina breathed when we finally found the third music room door. I stared at it, shivering with anticipation. "Let's go." I opened the door.

OoO

For a moment I was rendered breathless by the blinding light and rose petals. Was this really happening?

"Welcome." Sibrina and I both shivered all over at the voices of the beautiful men in front of us. We both stared, not even trying to hide our shock and wonder.

"Oh wow. They're boys." Sibrina and I stared as the twins spoke.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in your class, aren't they?" Kyoya asked, turning to look at them.

"Yeah, but they're shy; they don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them." The twins shrugged. Wow. They were really sticking to the script here. Apparently we already existed in this world though- cool. I'd have to remember that.

Kyoya smiled slightly, and I knew he had us already pegged as girls. _This is so freaking cool!_

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students." Kyoya bowed slightly as the twins looked at each other in confusion.

"What?! You two must be Sibrina and Hayley Fujoika!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face an inch from ours. _Wow. Apparently we have Haruhi's last name. _It was hard to think though, when the men you had drooled over for so long were finally in front of you, flesh and blood instead of on a screen.

"So you are the exceptional honor students we've heard about!" He went on. Sibrina and I blinked, both of us knowing the next line. "How did you know our names?" We asked in perfect unison. I smiled slightly at that; we were so good.

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day commoners gain entrance into our academy." Kyoya said and we both sweat dropped on cue, the sign "Commoners" appearing mysteriously by our heads. I spotted an arrow pointing to the vase and smiled slightly, deciding I'd have to knock it over soon.

"You must have audacious nerve to work so hard to fight into our school, Mr. and Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya said, sounding slightly amused.

"Well thank you, I guess." Sibrina muttered, knowing the line before I did. Tamaki jumped between us, putting a hand on both of our shoulders.

"You're welcome! You're heroes to other poor people, Fujiokas!" Tamaki said dramatically. "You've shown the world that even you can excel in an elite private academy!" He cried. Sibrina and I scooted away from him, I watching in amusement as he danced after us.

"It must be hard for you, to be looked down upon by others." Tamaki said, striding towards us. We went in the other direction, our moves perfectly coordinated.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." We said in unison.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! Welcome, poor men, to our world of beauty!" Tamaki leaped back, roses surrounding him. I wondered if we could make that happen.

"We're out of here." Sibrina said, dragging me to the door. I didn't want to go, but I knew we'd be stopped.

"Hey, come back here Sibi-chan and Hay-chan!" Hunny cried, dragging us back by our arms. "You must be like superheroes or something- that's so cool!" He said excitedly. Though I didn't want to, I knew we had to yell at him instead of cuddling him like I wanted to.

"I'm not a hero; I'm an honor student." I sighed. I let Sibrina take the next part. "And who are you calling Sibi-chan?!" She shrieked, blowing Hunny back with the force of her fake fury.

"I would have never imagined scholars would be so openly gay." Tamaki said. I fought the urge to burst out laughing and turned to him slowly with Sibrina.

"Openly what?" I mock-gasped. "So tell me, what kind of guys are you into?" Tamaki asked, and the slideshow of gorgeous men began.

"The wild type?" Mori, appeared, and Sibrina nearly swooned. "The loli-shota type?" Hunny appeared, getting over Sibrina's yelling and we both bit our lips to keep from running to him, screaming apologies.

"How about the little devil type?" The twins stood back to back and Sibrina almost had to catch me. The twins were easily my favorites, and I wanted to scream and jump up and down like the insane fan girl I am.

"Or the cool type?" Kyoya appeared and Sibrina and I both sighed dreamily. "We… uh… it's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" We protested, backing away from Tamaki, where I knew the vase was.

"Or maybe…" Tamaki leaned forward, stroking our chins in a way that sent chills up my spine. (In a good way!) "A guy like me. Want to give it a try?" He asked. Unable to bear it, this time the acting was completely real as we shrieked and leaped backwards, crashing right into the vase stand.

In slow motion, we turned around slowly and swiped at it, narrowly missing the handle. We watched it crash to the ground and smash into a million pieces. _And we're in! _I wanted to jump up and down and scream with happiness, but fought the urge, realizing that I was going to get into real trouble.

"Aw… we were going to feature that vase in our school auction!" I recognized Kaoru's voice but didn't turn around. "Well now you've done it commoners, the bidding on that was going to start at 8 million yen!" Hikaru said and Sibrina and I screamed. "8 million yen?!" We shrieked, horror at being in debt to Kyoya beginning to sink in. Maybe being here wasn't as good as we had thought.

"How many thousand is that? How many thousand is in a million?" Sibrina bowed her head, trying to do the calculations while I turned to the twins. "Ah… we're going to have to pay you back…" I said slowly.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform!" The twins laughed and I scowled. They were a bit rude, now that I thought about it.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Hikaru added. I spotted Kyoya bending over and picking up a piece of the vase, twirling it between his fingers.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" He asked and we both stiffened, waiting for our fate. We knew what it was going to be. And I was actually a little scared now.

Tamaki sat down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other in his dramatic change of attitude.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujiokas." He started, pointing one finger out. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He said. "When you have no money, you can pay with your body." He continued. I bit back a laugh. Did he even know how wrong that sounded?

"That means today, you are the Host Club's dogs!" He smirked at us and we both tried not to look overjoyed. We were in!

OoO

Sibrina and I walked back in the room, holding our bags of groceries we'd been told to get. It had been a real treat trying to find a store. As expected, Tamaki was sitting next to that red-headed brat.

"Speak of the devils. Welcome back, little piglets! Did you get everything I asked for?" He asked with a wink and I sighed, not liking his nickname. The being a dog thing was getting old, fast. I wanted to be a Host, dang it!

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki held up a can of coffee we'd bought for exactly this purpose. "It's just what it looks like. It's coffee." I sighed dramatically. The coffee part was one of my favorite parts though.

"I've never seen this brand before! Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked curiously. "What do you mean, it's instant coffee." Sibrina said irritably. She was getting pretty fed up at being treated like a slave; I knew she was fighting the urge to punch somebody.

"It's instant?" The girls on the couch across from us tilted their heads like dogs.

"Whoa, I've heard of this! It's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki cried. We glanced up and, sure enough, the amount of girls had nearly tripled. "I've never heard of such a thing." One remarked. "Then it's true then; commoners don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans!" Another said importantly. They all nodded. "Mmmhmm!"

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya commented as the rest of the Host Club joined us within moments. "100 grams for 300 yen? That's a lot less then we usually pay!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"We'll go back and buy something else! Excuse us for not buying expensive coffee." Sibrina snapped, her temper flaring.

"No, I'll keep it." Tamaki held up a hand. Everyone gasped. "I'm going to give it a try." He leaped to his feet. Everyone stared at him, their eyes widening. "I will drink this coffee!" He cried. Everyone burst into applause. Sibrina sweat dropped- she didn't have much patience for the annoying fan girls.

"All right Hayley and Sibrina- get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee." Tamaki ordered. I didn't know how to make it, so I stood back and let Sibrina do it. She shot me an evil look and went to do it; I kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't spit in their coffee. She wasn't taking much of a liking to the fan girls.

"I hate all these darn* rich people." Sibrina growled, stalking off, leaving me to stand next to the red head girl. "Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You're only drinking it because he bought it." She laughed to herself.

"Yo, I'm standing right here!" I said irritably, glaring at her. "I'm sorry." She looked up with a smile. "I was talking to myself." She said sweetly. I glowered at her. "Oh Hayley!" Tamaki waved me over, and I sighed, trudging over to join the crowd watching Sibrina pour the coffee. I heard the drum roll as she poured, then we stood back to watch everyone.

"This is getting annoying." I scowled, watching everyone as they at first refused to drink, until Tamaki persuaded them to drink it.

"Well, we're stuck." Sibrina sighed. "Now what?" We wondered in unison.

OoO

Sibrina and I both sweat dropped, watching Tamaki recover instantly from where we had sent him into his corner, insisting he could teach us all he knew.

"You could teach them all you can, but they don't look the part!" Hikaru said. "Now, if we removed their glasses, then maybe…" He and Kaoru leaned down, removing our glasses. Their eyes went wide with shock as they stared at us.

"Hey, I need those!" I exclaimed, trying to get my glasses back as everyone stared at the two of us.

"What?" I asked irritably, though I had more then a hunch what.

Tamaki ran up like a freight train, shoving the twins to the side. He took one look at us and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called. "Got it!" They said in unison, each grabbing one of us and dragging us off.

"Here, change into these uniforms!" The twins ordered after tossing us into the changing room. "Wait, why?" I cried, genuinely getting a little overwhelmed.

"Don't ask questions!" The twins exclaimed, tackling up, obviously intending on undressing us.

"Fine, we'll change but you two have to get out!" Sibrina roared, picking up the twins and hurling them out of the room. I looked at her and grinned. "Impressive." I said. "I try." She replied, dusting off her hands and grinning at me. "This is getting to the good part!" I whispered gleefully. She nodded fervently. "So let's hurry up and get dressed!" She ordered and I nodded.

OoO

"Um, Senpais?" We asked in unison.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki demanded as we pulled the curtain open. "Are you sure it's really OK for us to keep these uniforms?" We asked. Tamaki gasped, putting his hands to his cheeks, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So cute! You're as pretty as girls! Adorable!" He sobbed. "You two look so cute!" Hunny cried. "If we had known that's what you really look like…" Kaoru said. "We would have helped you sooner!" Hikaru finished with a laugh.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said thoughtfully. Tamaki jumped up with a grin. "Exactly as I planned it." He said. _Liar._

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you both are official members of the Host Club!" Tamaki said proudly, pointing at us.

"I will personally train you two to be Hosts. If you can each get 100 customers, then we'll forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki said. We blinked in shock. We had done it. We were really Hosts now.

OoO

Sibrina and I sat at the same table, our eyes twitching. We couldn't do this; flirting with girls is actually a lot harder to do then you'd think. Especially when you are a girl.

"Oh, I see. Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" One of the girls asked after we had told our "story".

"We do." We replied. "Our mother was a great cook; when she went to the hospital, she left us all kinds of great recipes. It was so much fun, to learn them." We said, both of us making valiant attempts at cute, shy smiles.

"We've had a hard childhood; we've managed to make it through OK." We smiled at them. The girls turned pink, hearts spinning above their heads.

"So, um… is it OK if we asked to sit with you tomorrow?" One asked hopefully. "Yeah! We'd really appreciate it ladies." I said.

We looked up as Tamaki snapped, beckoning us over. We sighed and stood up, walking over with a sense of dread.

"What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms and regarding him. "I'd like you to meet my regular guest." He said, introducing us to the girl.

**A/N: I have no clue how to spell her name. Sorry! She's stuck with "red head" or "girl" from now on xD**

"It's nice to meet you." We smiled sweetly, both looking forward to and dreading what was next.

"Ah! That shy smile is so good! Super good! Amazingly good!" Tamaki shrieked, crushing us to his chest and spinning us around and around. We flailed wildly, begging him to put us down.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Sibrina shrieked. In a flash she was held up, Mori's eyes widening slightly as he noticed her slightness and body shape. I was still trapped by Tamaki, glaring daggers at the floor.

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on, little one, come here and let daddy give you a big hug!" Tamaki said, and I twisted in his tight hold, peering over at the girl, who was glaring daggers at the both of us.

OoO

"Sibrina."

"What?" Sibrina looked up. "Where'd our bags go?" She asked. We turned slowly to the window, our eyes widening at sight of our bags floating in the fountain.

"Of course." I sighed. "But our money's getting soaked!" Sibrina exclaimed, taking off at a dead run, I right beside her. We ran in silence, hating the girl more with each step, until we saw her in the hallway and we slowed, coming to a stop a few feet behind her.

"Oh. It's you again." I could practically hear the sneer in her voice. "I bet you love having Tamaki make over and fawn over you. It's useless though; you're always going to be a second-class citizen." She sniffed, running off. I growled, whirling around, wanting to throw _her _into the fountain but Sibrina laid a calming hand on my arm. "Come on, let's just go." She sighed, and I hesitated, then nodded before running off with her.

OoO

We waded around the pool, looking around desperately for our wallets.

_3…2…1…_

"Hey, commoners. You've got some nerve skipping the club like that." Tamaki said, and we turned around. "Why is your bag all wet?" He asked. "It's fine; we've got it." I said, turning back to looking, getting actually worried, not wanting to go hungry all week.

Tamaki waded into the pool and began searching a few feet away, and I stood up. "You don't have to do that. You'll get wet." I said as Sibrina stood up beside me.

"It's fine; water never hurt anyone. And besides; people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." He smiled slightly as he continued searching. We stared at him, momentarily captivated by his beauty.

"This what you looking for?" Tamaki held up our wallet, winking at us. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" He teased, waving the wallet in front of us. Sibrina snatched it, recovering before I did.

"No way!" She snapped.

"How did you bag get in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asked. "Well uh… I guess we accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." I shrugged.

OoO

"Really? That's terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." The red-head smirked at me, and my eye twitched. Sibrina sighed faintly, giving me a warning look.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing. You realize he's a blueblood and not a commoner, right?" She questioned, and I swore in my mind at her.

"The only reason he's paying attention to you two is because he's trying to turn you into gentlemen." She went on, and this time even Sibrina stiffened slightly. "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." She said.

"I get it." I said, trying to contain my cool. "You're jealous of us." I smirked, enjoying the stunned look on her face.

Suddenly her arm whipped out, in one strong move she had pushed the table over and dragged me on top of her.

"No Hayley leave me alone! He just attacked me!" She shrieked. Wow. The girl was good. I was staring down at her, wondering if I could start choking her or something, when the twins dumped water on us.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded as I sat down, hating the sensation of being soaked. Tamaki reached down and calmly helped her up, and I tensed, an expectant grin threatening to ruin the moment. I knew she was about to get booted out of here.

"Do something Tamaki… Hayley just assaulted me…" She whimpered, staring at Tamaki was puppy-dog sad eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki said. "You threw their bags into the pond, didn't you?" He demanded. I stared up at them, watching the exchange with silent pleasure.

"How do you know I did that? Do you have any proof?" The girl demanded as Tamaki took her cheek in his hand. "You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest here." I glanced around the room, snorting with laughter at the expression the twins were making.

"If there's one thing I know; Hayley is not that kind of a man." Tamaki said seriously, ruining my temporary admiration of him with the word "man".

"Why Tamaki? You idiot!" She sobbed, running from the room. I wanted to jump up and down with delight, but bit back the urge.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you, since it was your fault?" He asked, glancing between both of us. "Your quota is now 1,000!" He cried, stabbing a finger in my direction. I groaned and hung my head, wondering if we'd ever work this off.

"Come on." Tamaki offered me a hand and after a moment I took it. "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookies." He winked at both me and Sibrina.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better then being wet, right?" Kyoya asked, handing me a bag where I knew a hideous yellow dress lurked.

"Thanks you guys; I'm going to go get changed." I said.

OoO

"Hayley, here you go; I brought you some towels." Tamaki said, opening the curtain. I whirled and stared at him, clad in just my underwear. I shrieked and covered myself up. "Get out get out get OUT!" I wailed and he dropped the curtain instantly.

_I knew that was coming but it was still mortifying! _I thought in horror, dressing hurriedly as I listened to what they were saying outside.

"Hayley?"

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"You're a girl?" Tamaki asked, stunned.

"Biologically, yes." I replied as I emerged, adjusting my bow. Tamaki shrieked and tore at his hair as I spoke. "Besides, senpai I don't really care if guys don't see me as a girl. I think that you should be seen as who you are, not what sex you are." I said.

"Well said, Hayley!" Sibrina gave me a thumbs up.

"Does that mean… you're a girl too?" Tamaki asked, turning to Sibrina. She smiled and nodded. "Well isn't this an interesting development?" Kyoya said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah!" The twins grinned at each other. I turned back to Tamaki.

"But I have to say senpai; I thought you were pretty cool earlier." I smiled and winked at him as he blushed furiously.

"Now I think I could be wrong, but I think we could be witnessing the start of some love here." Kyoya said with a smile.

"Being a Host and being fussed over by girls might not be that bad. I wonder how we can pull it off." Sibrina and I said in unison as she came to stand beside me.

"We know! We'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' from now on!" Sibrina and I said, and we burst out laughing

***wipes brow* Whew! That was one of my longest chapters yet! But I had fun writing it ;)**

**What do you guys think of the episode chapter idea? I'm probably going to change it later on, since there's two girls here, not one, so if you didn't like it, don't worry :) **

**And the pairing's a bit of a mystery for me too! Right now it's looking like SibrinaxKyoya, but Hayley could be either with Tamaki or Hikaru! What do you guys think would be the cuter couple? I'm looking forward to reading your answers!  
Anyways, please review! I love feedback from my readers! See you next time!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

7


	2. The Job Of High School Hosts!

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update- I haven't had the time for this story!**

**Hope you guys love it!  
**

**LOSGAP =D**

"This is so cool." Hayley breathed from the bottom bunk. I peered down and grinned at her. "Isn't it?"

After the bus had, thankfully, dropped us off in front of our apartment, we discovered our new father. Ranka was… odd. It'd take a while to get used to the whole transvestite father thing.

"Though you're cooking from now on." Hayley added and I rolled my eyes. Hayley sucked at cooking. "OK." I shrugged. "So, how are we going to split the guys?" Hayley decided to climb up the ladder and lay down next to me, peering at me intently.

"I call Kyoya." I said quickly and she scowled. "I get the twins and Tamaki." She decided. "So that leaves me Mori, Hunny and Kyoya. Sweet." I grinned. "But if I fall in love with one of your guys, or you fall in love with one of mine, no hard feelings?" Hayley asked seriously and I nodded. "No hard feelings."

"Good. So, since we know the anime by heart, we'll have to make sure the other gets moments with their favorite guy, right?" She said and I nodded again. "Ah."

"Quit being Mori; now that's he real, he may take offense to that." She pointed out and I grinned. "Ah." She rolled her eyes but was smiling as she went on.

"Episode 8 is going to be a problem though." She frowned. "I want Tamaki to rescue to me, obviously, but I don't want Kyoya to teach me a lesson." I thought for a moment. "We could probably switch; I could pretend to be you when Kyoya comes to 'teach' you." I offered and she beamed. "Great idea!" She exclaimed.

"So you get the date with Hikaru whenever that comes, right?" I questioned and she grinned. "Of course. And you get to spend the day with Kyoya at the festival. I'll casually bump into everyone else and claim I lost you." She winked and I grinned.

"And we'll come to the other moments whenever they come, right?" I said and she nodded. "Night Sibi." She yawned and I smiled slightly as she fell asleep next to me. "Night." I replied, rolling over and closing my eyes, going to sleep quickly.

OoO

"Crap and a half. We're late!" I looked up from my books as Hayley leaped to her feet and ran from the library. I glanced at the clock and cursed quietly. We'd been studying hard- we had to be bookworms, after all- and now we were running late.

We ran down the hallways, both looking forward to the way we knew the place would be decorated. Sure enough, we opened the door and found ourselves in Bali.

Beside me, Hayley stared fearfully at a large anaconda as it wound its way around a tree. A toucan landed on my head and I scowled.

"Oh what a pretty bird." Hayley crooned, and it snapped its beak at her.

"Not pretty! At all!" Hayley wailed as I shook the stupid bird off of me.

"Oh it's you two. You're late." The twins said in unison. I turned my attention to Mori and Hunny racing through the trees, amused by Hunny's cries of delight.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki cried and I glanced over at him, anticipating the lecture.

"Why else would we have this perfect heating and cooling system?" He cried, striking a dramatic pose. I nudged Hayley, and she glanced over at me. I tapped the side of my lip and she blushed, wiping the drool off of her lip.

"Do you have some sort of criticism of our club's policies?" Kyoya asked, speaking mainly to me, since I was still scowling about the whole bird in the hair thing.

"Hayley and Sibrina-kun, you owe us a debt of 8 million yen." He reminded me, smiling slightly. I blushed at the way he looked at me and averted my eyes. Tamaki jerked me back to reality by waving his fan in front of Hayley and I.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing." He started and I sweat dropped. "It may be a chilling early spring out in the world, but in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm, south tropical aura!" He cried dramatically.

"Kittens?" My eyes twitched. Who called a girl a _kitten? _Though I wouldn't mind being called a tiger… like Kisa from Fruits Basket… my eyes grew dreamy as I day-dreamed about the anime, completely ignoring Tamaki as he wrapped an arm around Hayley, gesturing his arm out.

"Yes! Today, this place is a supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" He said dramatically. Hayley obviously couldn't resist.

"I, on the other hand, feel a chill in every sense of the word." She muttered, making me laugh.

OoO

I scowled as I served drinks to the clients, glaring daggers at Tamaki, who was spewing flowery nonsense as the girls swooned. It was a bit sickening, though Hayley was happily eating it up.

"Isn't this great?" She whispered to me.

"_Great _isn't how I'd put it." I scowled. "Oh goodness, they're talking about the dance party." I said, lifting my head when Tamaki mentioned it. We turned in perfect unison to where the twins were discussing it with their customers.

"Crap- who's going to get the kiss?" Hayley whispered and my eyes widened in horror. I'd forgotten all about that.

"Rock paper scissors?" I questioned and she shrugged, then made a gagging face. "Oh, I don't want to kiss a girl!" She wailed suddenly.

There was a deathly silence as Hayley blushed terribly. _Oh crap. Everyone heard that! Now what?! _I thought desperately. Kyoya was staring at us with an evil gleam in his eyes; I found a shiver going up my spine. The last thing I wanted was to have the Shadow King out for my neck. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, Hayley, you get so cute when you're all shy." I said suddenly, wrapping an arm around Hayley and winking at her. She looked horrified for a moment, then quickly played along.

"Sibrina!" She blushed on cue, making the girls around us shriek, flocking to our side. "Genius!" She whispered in my ear and I nodded, making a quick getaway.

"The clients seem even more worked-up then usual, huh?" I remarked to Kyoya, seeking safety from the glares of the twins from stealing their act.

"A little moderate exposure is popular." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook. "Did you come up with the tropical project, Kyoya-senpai?" I questioned, eager to get him talking as I turned to face him. I had to admit he looked absolutely gorgeous in his showy yellow outfit. Though I wouldn't have pegged yellow as his color.

"I have no decision making authority." Kyoya said. "The club's policies are all laid out by the king, Tamaki." He explained. I watched in surprised amusement as a bouncing picture of Tamaki in a crown frame bounced by, wondering how that happened, but I still thought it was cute.

"Although, I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk." He grinned, pushing up his glasses. My heart stopped a little at his smile but I quickly recovered.

"That's… nice." I blushed lightly, walking away to go and sit at my table with Hayley.

"Sibrina-kun, aren't you going to wear a south tropical outfit?" One of the girls asked. I thought back to the matching outfits Tamaki had offered us; I had blatantly refused, but Hayley had been all for it, until I reminded her she had a little secret to keep from the clients.

"We just think it's natural to wear an early spring outfit during early spring." Hayley said quickly. I always wondered how she could remember Haruhi's lines like that.

"Hayley and Sibrina-kun, you have a strong sense of the seasons huh?" One girl said breathlessly.

"Then, I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom for the dance party!" Another guest cried, hearts appearing above her head.

"The two of us, dancing among the fluttering cherry blossoms…it's so dreamy…" Another swooned and I sweat dropped. I was _not _looking forward to this dance.

"You really think so?" Hayley questioned, giving me a nudge, cueing me to give the cute look and line this time.

"Ladies, you're so cute to have such dreams." I smiled sweetly, though my eye twitched. The girls all blushed with pleasure; I felt sick.

"Excuse me…" We both looked up at the girl standing in front of. I groaned inwardly. _Not her…_

"I believe that it's just about time for the designee changes." She smiled at us, and I felt the urge to throw up in those imported flowers.

"Oh, we're sorry, you're our next appointment, miss…?" Hayley trailed off, obviously stomaching the whole girl about to fall in love with thing better.

"Kasugazaki Kanako, 2nd-Year Class B." Kanako smiled at us. "You're even cuter then the rumors." She said, reaching out and touching Hayley's chin, lifting it up. I reached over and firmly removed her hand.

At her confused look I wrapped my arm around Hayley protectively. "No one is allowed to touch my brother." I said, resting my head on her shoulder, making Hayley snort with laughter, then cough to hide it.

"I've made up my mind. You two are going to be my new favorites." Kanako looked pleased by my slight rebellion. _Great…_

OoO

I looked over in amusement at Tamaki sitting in his corner, devouring ramen in unhealthy amounts.

"Sir, stop eating that commoner's ramen, and come help us with the dance party planning." Hikaru said. I looked around at the table we all sat at, glancing over at Kyoya calmly typing away.

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Hayley and Sibrina really bothering you that much?" Kaoru added and I rolled my eyes.

"Her illness isn't something that just started, right?" Kyoya questioned to no one in particular and I glanced over at him from where I sat beside him after promptly pushing Hayley out of this very chair.

"Illness?" Hayley asked politely, prompting them to continue.

"Wandering host-hopping disease." Hikaru said, sliding out of nowhere to stand behind Kyoya.

"Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru hopped out from behind Hikaru, startling even me. It was weird how they could do that.

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis." Kyoya explained. I watched him type, wondering yet again what on Earth was going on in that laptop.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Hunny questioned, sliding up beside me. I wondered if the floors had just been waxed.

"So he's jealous?" I questioned with a smirk.

"It is not! That's not why!" Tamaki roared, appearing beside Kyoya, blowing our hair back with the force of his fury.

"I'm at the limits of my patience! Hayley and Sibrina, start dressing like girls!" Tamaki ordered, stabbing a finger at us. We both stared at him blankly as he went onto his rant.

"Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you yourself are a girl?!" Tamaki wailed, shaking his head in horrified confusion.

"Because we're cuter then you are." I replied and Tamaki glared at me, choosing to ignore me instead o going to his corner, which surprised me as he continued his rant.

"To put it bluntly, the only ones who know that you two are girls are in this club!" Tamaki cried.

"They opted out of taking any gym classes." Hikaru said, sliding up beside Tamaki. I ran my foot over the floor experimentally, wondering how they did that.

"Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell." Kaoru added. Tamaki ran off and grabbed his weird chest and began to dig through it while we watched in amusement.

"Daddy… Daddy… wants to see you the way you were back then!" Tamaki shrieked, pulling out two framed, enlarged photo frames of Hayley and I's school pictures. A vein throbbed on my forehead with annoyed that he had done this.

"Don't go blowing up our photos without asking!" I shrieked as he yelled back at me. Before I knew it, they had hung our photos on the wall and were studying them.

"The more I look at them, the more I marvel at it." Hikaru said, eyeing out photos thoughtfully while Tamaki slumped underneath it.

"How is it that _this _can become _that?_" He went on and I scowled. "The day before our first day, I got gum stuck in my hair." Hayley explained. "So naturally I stuck some in Sibrina's hair too." She added and I glared at her. That was so something she would do.

"It was such a pain to get out that we cut our hair off. We don't really care that we look like boys." We said in unison.

"GIRLS SHOULD NOT BE REFERRING TO THEMSELVES AS 'ORE'!" Tamaki roared in our faces.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'll be the little helpful fairy to point out and explain confusing parts, OK? See, Hayley and Sibrina, since they're technically speaking Japanese, used 'ore', which is the male form of 'I' in Japanese when they were explaining about the hair. Tamaki's flipping out because it's kind of a bad word for a girl to use *laugh***

"Mommy! Hayley and Sibrina are using dirty words!" Tamaki wailed, turning to Kyoya for help. "Who's 'Mommy'?" Kaoru asked, turning to Kyoya as Tamaki sank to the floor, wailing into a tissue.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am." Kyoya sighed. I hid my smile. I loved it when Tamaki and Kyoya referred to each other as Mommy and Daddy.

"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I can graduate by being a designated host, then I can as an errand boy." Hayley pointed out, looking down at the sobbing Tamaki with mild amusement.

"By the way, do you two have any experience in social dancing?" Hikaru asked suddenly, turning to look at us. "It's essential for the party." He added.

"Huh? No. But the party has nothing to do with our quota, right?" We asked hopefully. We didn't want to go to this party; not if it involved kissing girls.

"We're not at all interested in going to events, so if we could just be excused…" We tried as Tamaki popped up behind us, his eyes flashing.

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman." He started. "If you're so desperate to stay looking like boys, then you'll have to show us how far you're willing to go, Hayley and Sibrina-kun. " He said, lightning flashing behind him.

"If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are girls, and bust you back down to errand boys!" He cried, stabbing a finger at us. We quailed fearfully; we did _not _want to go back to errand boy. And we'd have to wear those horrible dresses that looked like someone puked sunbeams all over you.

"Fine. We'll do it." We growled in unison.

OoO

"Quick quick slow… Good Hayley-kun. On slow, bring your feet together. The gentleman always leads." Be sure to look at the girl you're dancing with." Kanako said as Hayley waltzed around the room with her. I snickered from my stand-point of watching, amused by Tamaki's emo pose and Hayley's attempt at dancing. I discreetly slipped my foot forward and tripped my twin, making her crash down on top of Kanako.

"I'm so sorry, Kasugazaki-san!" Hayley exclaimed, shooting a glare in my direction. I giggled as Kanako reached up and pulled Hayley closer. "That's all right, Hayley-kun." She smiled and I doubled over with silent laughter, deciding it would be safer to watch the twins tease Tamaki.

"He said he wanted to be the one they practiced with." Hikaru was saying with an evil grin. "He's too tall to stand in as a woman for Hayley and Sibrina-kun." Kaoru added. I smirked and decided to go join Hayley as she talked to Kanako, wondering if it was wise to leave those two alone.

"Thank you so much, Kasugazaki-san for letting us practice with you." Hayley said as I came over. I bowed in unison with her.

"Oh, that's OK. I hear you're refraining from entertaining any customers, so you can get in some special training, aren't you? I'm that much happier to have you all to myself." She said, folding her hands and laying her chin in them, smiling at us cutely. I blinked and looked away, disturbed that one of us would have to kiss her eventually.

"Oh, my! You got new cups? Ginori, right?" Kanako exclaimed suddenly, looking down at the cup she held. Kyoya, who had appeared out of nowhere, smiled down at her.

"Jinori?" Hayley questioned with a grin, remembering this joke.

**A/N: Fairy here again! "Jinori" is a land grown seaweed, where as Ginori is a brand of tableware popular in Japan :)**

"You do indeed have a keen eye. They arrived only yesterday." Kyoya said and I felt a surprisingly strong urge to trade places with Kanako so Kyoya would be complimenting me instead.

_Well, considering the last time I wished to trade places with someone, I think it'd be best if I keep that to myself. _I thought.

"Lately, our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets." Kyoya explained.

"I see. It's a nice color. Very lovely." Kanako smiled, staring at her cup. I had to admit the green was a pretty color.

"You must really like tableware, huh?" I asked, happy to shatter the moment and noticed the way Tamaki raised his head, a thought occurring to him.

"N-n-not really, no, I don't. My word, what are you talking about?" She asked, laughing nervously, though to me her laugh sounded mildly hysterical.

"Hello, I've brought the teacups you ordered." We all turned at the voice and Hayley sighed somewhat dreamily at the man who had arrived; I had to admit he was a bit cute.

"Ah, thank you." Kyoya said pleasantly, going to sign for it.

"Every item that you chose is popular with the girls. It's very impressive." Kyoya said to the rather cute guy.

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "Are you a dealer?" I questioned and Hayley burst out laughing, then coughed to hide it. I glared at her, deciding I'd have to have a talk with her about her gutter-brain problem.

"I'm just a regular student. I'm wearing a uniform, see?" The guy said. Suddenly Kanako started giggling.

"Sibrina-kun, you're so funny. Still, I can't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir to a first-class corporation after all." She said, smiling pleasantly. I frowned at her as Hayley asked, "Heir?" just to keep the plot going.

"His family business, Suzushima Trading." Kyoya explained and I frowned, wishing I had asked so Kyoya would be talking to me.

"It's a company whose business centers around the importing of tablewares. Currently, it has the top market share in the country." He said and I glanced between Kasuga and Suzushima awkwardly, not liking the tension there.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, showing I was paying attention as I straightened a bit, trying to look interested. "So whenever anything exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. That's because we trust your eye for these things, Suzushima-kun." Kyoya said.

"Oh no, my eye still has a long way to go." Suzushima said, waving off Kyoya's praise.

"Your studying abroad in England starts next month, was it?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes. Well, I'll be off." Suzushima said shortly, leaving promptly. I looked between him and Kasuga, finding myself feeling quite bad for her, now that she was real.

"Are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked, coming up to Kasuga. "Are you close to that man who was just here?" Hayley asked, coming to stand beside me, just behind her chair.

"Huh?! N-n-not really, no, I'm not!" She babbled. I wondered if she had forgotten to take some Ritalin this morning or something.

"M-my word, what are you talking about Hayley-kun? N-now, if you'll excuse me… take care." She made a dash for the door.

"SIBI-CHAN!" I was suddenly tackled by Hunny leaping onto my back and almost had the wind knocked out of me. Hayley jumped four feet in the air and laughed, taking my box of tableware from me so I didn't have to hold both Hunny and the box.

"You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancé." He informed me. I glanced over at Tamai was he turned to "Mom". "Kyoya, how long have you known?" He questioned, putting on a serious face for once.

"About him being her fiancé? I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers." He said, opening up his binder and peering into it. I wondered what dark secrets it contained and decided I was better off not knowing.

"The two are childhood friends. Their engagement appears to have been arranged by their parents. It didn't particularly seem to be information that we could use, so I just left it alone." He explained. I shuddered at the thought of my parents picking out a husband then blinked. Ranka was my dad now; I felt a strong wave of homesickness and closed my eyes, suddenly wishing I was home.

"Why you…" Tamaki glared at him, annoyed that his recent girlfriend was engaged and he had not been informed. I'd be a bit miffed too, so I couldn't blame him. I decided to keep my full attention on them and not on my depressing thoughts.

"Suzushima Toru: outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as a strong point. If I had to fault him for anything…" Kyoya said as the twins popped up on either side of him.

"Not much presence." Hikaru said.

"He's faint-hearted." Kaoru added.

"In other words, he's plain. That's it." Kyoya snapped his binder shut. I couldn't help but think that was a bit cold, even though he looked hot doing it.

"Toru-kun is a good boy, isn't he?" Hunny questioned from Mori's shoulders. I snickered at the unintentional Tobi resemblance and Hayley elbowed me, grinning as well.

"Ah." Mori said flatly and I wondered if that was the first thing he had ever said in my presence.

"All right then…" Tamaki said, suddenly turning back to serious mode again. "Let's examine our strategy."

"Which one?" We all asked in unison, looking up at him expectantly. Only Hayley and I knew what was coming, so we waited patiently.

"Ouran Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to the girls!" Tamaki cried dramatically and I blinked, unfazed by his beauty while Hayley had to lean on me to keep from fainting.

OoO

"Darn it!" Hayley wailed as I smirked, crossing my arms. "Too bad." I grinned. "But… but… girl… kiss… EW!"

"But you get to be dressed up and have Tamaki think you're cute. Small price to pay for that." I said smugly and she glared at me.

"You cheated!" She said stubbornly.

"How?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "You read my mind! Twin telepathy!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. "Then how come you didn't read my mind and know I would do rock?" I questioned and she fell silent.

"Of course." I grinned. "Well, think of it this way; it'll be a new experience!" I cried and Hayley glared at me. "I don't get why I have to go through with it anyway- can't we just skip it?!" She demanded. "No, because then when we get kidnapped, Kyoya won't be able to save us by putting the picture up." I pointed out.

"Oh. So _I _have to take the kiss so you don't get kissed by Benio?"

"Yup." I smirked, crossing my arms.

OOO

_One week later…_

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome to this dance party." Hayley and I watched Tamaki bow as the single spotlight framed him. She sighed dreamily and leaned against me, and I quietly shoved her off of me.

The chandeliers turned on, one by one, and Hayley shrieked at the sudden bright light.

"ACK! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! NOOOOOOOOO…." She dropped to the ground in despair. I kicked her and her foot twitched.

"Baka." I muttered, glaring at her.

"Get up and bow!" I commanded, dragging her to her feet. We barely made it just in time to bow in unison with everyone.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content as you dance with the Host Club members. In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer, and is chosen as tonight's queen, will receive an impassion kiss on the cheek from the king." Kyoya said.

_Could a girl get a kiss from the Shadow King, perhaps? _I wondered idly as Tamaki put his hand to his chin, lifting his head slowly to fix the girls with a blindingly bright smile.

"Good luck to you, baby." He winked and the girls shrieked. I had to catch Hayley again. "Why can't I be his baby?!" She wailed as I put a hand over her mouth, hoping no one had caught that. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed.

"Sibrina, your enthusiasm is low." The twins said, coming on either side of me as I strangled Hayley to keep her quiet. I dropped my twin and looked up at them in surprise.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing." I admitted, watching pink hearts rise to the ceiling and wondering if Hayley had emitted most of them.

"The only dance party we've ever been to is the bon-odori festival at the neighborhood park." Hayley said as she got up, recovering from her minor fit at being dropped.

I wondered how she remembered what that festival Haruhi had mentioned was called and shrugged, just going along with it.

**A/N: Fairy here! A bon-odori festival is a Japanese Buddhist custom to honor the departed- it's like a family reunion kind of holiday, where people visit and clean their ancestors' graves and the dead are supposed to visit. It's also called the "Feast of Lanterns", and traditionally includes a dance. ** **It's usually celebrated around mid-July.**

"You probably can't call that a dance party. Well, you're here anyway, so why don't you two at least try the cuisine?" Kyoya asked, writing in his notebook- I wondered if he was writing something about us never being to a real dance party before.

"There's a real spread." He added.

"A spread? Like with fancy tuna?" We asked in unison, knowing about Haruhi's strange obsession with it, and also knowing it was important for the plot.

Kyoya's pen snapped.

"FAN-CY TUNA?!" Everyone shrieked, and there was a flash of lightning, making Hayley squeak as Tamaki flipped over the railings. I made a mental note to tell Hayley not to try that.

"Get some fancy tuna here, stat!" Tamaki cried, stabbing a finger at Kyoya, who was already on the phone.

"You poor things… oh, you poor things…" The twins crooned, hugging us tightly and rubbing their cheeks on our heads. I turned bright red, as did Hayley- not from embarrassment, but from the sudden glee of being hugged by our favorite twins.

"…Add some deluxe sushi." Kyoya said into the phone as the twins continued… nuzzling us, I guess is the proper term.

OOO

I don't like dancing.

Neither does Hayley. Especially with girls who were apparently madly in love with us. Which is why we made a point of leaning against a pillar and watching everyone dance by, my own eyes trained on Kyoya. Hayley's head snapped around like a gerbil on crack, trying to watch everyone at once.

"You're going to give yourself whiplash." I dead panned. "So? I don't care if I break my neck- I get to watch Tamaki dance; _in person…_my life is complete." She sighed happily, and I watched her melt with mild amusement.

"Hayley-kun and Sibrina-kun…" We both looked up as Kasuga walked up, a small smile on her face. Did she plan on dancing with both of us?

"I've been looking for you two. You'll dance with me, won't you?" She questioned and I blinked. "Um… we've got a plane to catch." Hayley said. Kasuga gave us a "WTF" look as she spread her arms with a grin.

Right on schedule, Mori and Hunny snatched us in mid-run and took off, both of us squealing with delight as we were carried straight to a back room.

"They're here!" The twins announced as Mori calmly set us down.

"Which one of you would like to play dress-up?" The twins asked. "ME!" Hayley snatched the dress out of their hands and ran into the changing room, laughing with glee.

The twins stared at me, silently asking for an explanation. "Don't ask." I shrugged. "I'm just glad I don't have to do it." I replied flatly, going to lean against the wall with Kyoya as we all waited for Hayley to finish dressing.

"Having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling. Remember, Hayley, your time limit is 20 minutes to the party climax. We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom." He said as Hayley emerged, beaming with pleasure about the cute pink dress she was wearing as she plopped down in the chair, letting the twins do her make-up while I wondered where they had gotten a wig fitting her exact color.

"Gracefully ask him what his feelings are." Hunny said as the twins painted her face, much to Hayley's enjoyment. "Although, since this is his highness's strategy, there's something unsettling about it." The twins commented.

"There's something unsettling about _him_, period." I muttered, only Kyoya picking up on my words. He smiled slightly and adjusted his glasses, but chose not to comment. The doors flew open at that instant and I turned, the only one not surprised.

"Hey! What's the big deal, having everyone in here? Who's looking after our guests-!" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in shock as a mysterious breeze blew a few rose petals past him.

_Huh. Drafty in here._

Hayley stood and turned around so Tamaki got the full effect, smiling shyly at Tamaki's stare. A wall of roses appeared behind her; I wondered if she knew they were there.

Tamaki was having trouble getting over it apparently, an amazed, dazed smile spreading across his face.

"What do you think, sir?" The twins asked, grinning with pride as they slid over to stand on either side of Tamaki.

"Hay-chan, you look cute!" Hunny giggled as Hayley lurched forward, her smile gone and replaced with a fierce scowl.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She grumbled, stumbling towards the door, her face looking rather frozen. I stifled a snicker at her glare.

"Good luck in there!" The twins called, punching their fists in the air encouragingly.

"S-s-she's just too cute…" Tamaki muttered, unable to even stand straight. _Well, I guess that means I'm cute too, eh? _I thought with a smile.

OOO

_Hated… hatred… going to kill them all…_

I stagger towards the room I've been told Suzushima is waiting for me in and open the door, seeing him standing by the window, waiting for me.

_Lord, give me strength. _

"You wrote this letter?" He asked, holding up an envelope. "You're a lot different then what I imagined." He admitted.

"Letter?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about it. He handed it to me and I read it over, growing steadily papler with each sentence.

"_I'm in love-love! From the first time I ever saw you, my heart fell in super love-love! Tee-hee! It's like, I'm in a never-ending tropical cyclone, not unlike a typhoon, where love is whipping around in my heart, and I want to have a rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do, I do! _

It was worse then I remembered.

My face turned red with embarrassment as I folded the letter, pocketing it. It was hilarious- and maybe one day I could send it to one of the Hosts as a prank. It was just too good.

"Have we met somewhere?" Suzushima asked and I blinked, jerked back to reality. Huh. Since when is an anime reality?

"Only in my dreams!" I grinned, deciding to go with the cute-but-dumb look as I batted my eyes at him, wishing a comet would fall out of the sky and strike me dead.

"I'm sorry." Suzushima said softly and I froze in my little giggles, looking up at him. "I appreciate what you've said; but I cannot respond to your letter. I already have another girl who is dear to me." He said quietly, a melancholy look in his eyes.

"Suzushima-san, is she your…" I let my question trail off.

"Unfortunately, she isn't my girlfriend. Or, should I say, she's through with me. She'd be better suited having a more dazzling, self-confident man." He said and I felt a stab of pity for the poor guy.

"That's why I'd like to change, as well. Looking at the world, I want to become an even greater man. I know it's selfish of me, but what if you were to wait for me?" He asked, staring at the cherry blossom petals raining down outside the window.

"That really _is _selfish of you, huh?" I ask with an amused grin as an orange arrow stabbed him in the chest. _Ha ha! Anime is so cool! _I thought happily.

"Anyways, it's crazy to think she'd understand you, unless you tell her so. You have clear feelings for her, so where is the need to put it off? I think that people can begin to change from the moment they decide they want to." I said, and he turned away from the window, his eyes widening at my wisdom. I sighed with relief mentally I had remembered what Haruhi said- there was no way I could have come up with that on my own.

He lifted his hand towards me, and I wondered what his intentions were as the door opened and we both turned to see Kanako standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to be interrupting something. I'll just…" Even from here, I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed, whirling around and running away.

"Kanako!" Suzushima gave chase, running as though his life depended on it after her. I felt a sudden sense of guilt for causing her tears.

"Didn't we just complicate things?" I demanded, glaring over at Tamaki who had appeared out of nowhere. Stalker.

"He did go running after her." Tamaki pointed out and I blinked, realizing he was right. If we hadn't caused a little pain, they would never heal.

I stared up at him, his face bathed in moonlight and thought that life couldn't get any better then this.

OOO

"Hurry and get dressed! Your big moment's coming." I said smugly from the other side of the curtain.

Hayley emerged, back in her tux, and glared daggers at me. "I hate you." She spat. "Love you too sissy." I grinned, skipping after her as we went to stand on the balcony.

We watched in silence as Suzushima finally caught up to Kanako, barely able to make them out in the dim light under the cherry blossom trees. Four spotlights shone down on the poor couple suddenly and Tamaki grabbed a microphone.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, this enjoyable evening of ours has at last come to its final song. The Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple." Tamaki said, extending a hand towards the pair down below us. I glanced over at Hayley's pale face and snickered quietly.

We watched them dance in silence, I keeping an eye on the twins as they both munched a banana, unmoved by the showy display below us. Then again, I wasn't very moved either.

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" Tamaki cried, sweeping his arms out so wide that Hayley and I both had to duck, identical scowls on our faces.

"Tonight's dance queen…" Hikaru said, appearing by me.

"…is hereby declared to be Princess Kasugazaki Kanako." Kaoru finished, popping up behind Hayley. _Here t comes…_

"Now then, the blessed kiss from the king…" The twins said in unison.

"I'm on." Tamaki grinned, his hands coming back to him, poised under his chin and he beamed happily at his moment in the spotlight.

"…has been switched to the Fujioka twins!" The twins beamed and we both groaned. I shot Hayley a look that clearly said she was going to be the one that tripped and she glared at me.

"After all, Kyoya-senpai said that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling." The twins pointed out while I giggled at Tamaki's shocked face.

"Of all the things to put us through…" Hayley grumbled, her eyes like daggers. "We'll cut your debt by 1/3/" Kyoya said smoothly. We sighed, relieved to be free of some of our debt and turned to the stairwell.

We made our way quietly down the stairs, coming to stand in front of Kanako. My stomach clenched in a cold tight ball with nervous apprehension as we leaned forward, about to kiss her on both cheeks.

We couldn't hear the conversation between the Hosts, but we knew they were discussing how this was to be our first kiss- and it was. Poor Hayley.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" Tamaki shrieked, diving forward and slipping on a banana peel. I barely managed to leap out of his way as he slammed his hand into Hayley's back, forcing her into Kasuga, crushing her lips against hers.

I gagged and doubled over, torn between being violently ill and laughing to tears as Hayley and Kanajo leaped apart, both holding their lips in surprise.

"I hate you all so much." Hayley snarled under breath, making me laugh harder. Tamaki laid on the floor, staring with teary eyes at Hayley as he reached his hand out after her, tears streaming down his cheeks as she stalked towards me.

"You owe me so much." She muttered. "I know. But that was too awesome." I giggled. "Shut up." She snapped.

OOO

"Hayley, what's wrong? You've been in the bathroom for an hour." Ranka knocked on the bathroom door, frowning.

"I'm fine!" Hayley called and I sighed. "Take it from her twin- she's good Dad." I said and he nodded, the feminine looking man walking out of the room. It hurt to call another man "Dad". I wondered how long we would be here, even if I didn't entirely want to go home.

Hayley emerged from the bathroom and I leaned back at the reek of her. "Whoa, Hayley!" I gagged. "I used all the mouthwash and toothpaste we own." She said solemnly.

"Did it help?" I asked. "No." She grimaced and I giggled, skipping after her to our bedroom. "I kissed a girl, and I liked it…" I sang and she glared daggers at me.

"Go to bed." She said icily, climbing up to steal the top bunk tonight. "Fine. Night Katy Perry." I grinned, curling up on the bottom bunk. My only response was a low growl from above.

"Aw… Hay-chan's mad!"

"Aw… Sibrina's going to die!"

I laughed silently into my pillow. All in all, it had been a good night- strange, but good. I couldn't wait for the next day to see what the Host Club had in store for us.

**That's it everyone! Gosh, it took me so long to write this darn chapter -_-, But I enjoyed it ^-^**

**I know I kept switching between calling Kasuga different names- Kasuga and Kanako- but both are her actual name, and is the same person so… yeah. Lol.**

**Hope you guys loved it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**LOSGAP =D**

10


End file.
